Hold On Tight
by Panda Crayon
Summary: A collection of one shots I write when I get random ideas or inspiration. There are lots of stories in my head. There are multiple couples and plots in here. Come read them, i promise you'll fall in love with the stories. ;
1. Chapter 1

I know that I got lots of stories, but I'm typing this on my blackberry. Its a collection of one shots that I type out when I get random inspiration or stories. They're a collection of Cargan, Kames, Jarlos, Kogan, Kenlos, Jagan, Jatie, and other couple fics.(:

"If we ever meet again"

Couple: Jatie

POV: Katie's p.o.v.

Summary: Katie is sixteen and moves into a new town in Colorado. She lives with her mother, her big brother Kendall is in college. Katie's angry with her mother for making her move, she had to leave her friends and life behind.

Here we go!(:

Dust filled the air when I dropped the last box onto the stack of boxes in the kitchen. I waved my hand to clear the dust, I coughed and looked at my mom.

My mother just smiled and closed the door behind her, "Oh its not that bad sweetie. You'll make new friends,"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my car keys. I walked past my mother and opened the door. I was about to walk out when my mother shut the door. I sighed and looked at her, crossing my arms.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

I gave my mom a smile, "out."

I opened the door and walked out before she could say anything else or stop me. I unlocked my car and got inside, starting the engine. I put my seat belt on and put it in drive. I drove away from our driveway and off into the unknown town.

I cruised around, getting lost in the suburbs. God I feel stupid, I couldn't even remember where I came from.

I drove into the part of town where they had tons of stores, shops, barbers, and places to eat. I love that this place has tons of places where I could shop, but I still hate this town. I miss my friends, school, and my brother. Ugh, life is so unfair.

I pulled into a bar and grill and put my sunglasses on. I sighed and turned the keys, turning the ride off. Pulling the key off then grabbing my purse before I got off, I closed the door and pushed the lock button.

A bell rung as I entered the bar and grill. I scanned the area and only saw one gentleman sitting at the bar. I walked over and sat down at the bar, I glanced over to the man sitting a few seats away from me. He had long, beautiful, brown hair. I couldn't help but take interest, he was dressed in a coat and had glasses on. He was reading the paper and sipping on a drink.

I smiled at the stranger. I guess he noticed and glanced at me, I quickly looked away. Oh how embarassing! Suddenly I saw the bartender coming up to me, thank god. He asked me what I wanted.

"Uhm. I'll have a cheeseburger and fries, thank you."

He nodded and headed back to the kitchen. I sighed and pulled out my phone, I went to my contacts and found Kendall's name. I hit the call button and placed my phone near my ear. It rung a few times before I heard my brothers voice.

"Hello?"

It felt good to hear a familiar voice. "Hey Kendall."

"Katie? What's up? How's the new place?"

"It's actually not a bad place, its a descent sized town with a big school. I start class tomorrow, just sucks that my friends aren't here."

I could hear Kendall chuckle on the other half of the line, "it'll be alright Katie. Just hang tight and you'll eventually get used to it."

I sighed and started twirling my hair, "Guess you're right. Well I guess I better let you go, just wanted to hear your voice bro."

"Aww, that's sweet. Baby sister misses me."

I smiled, "Oh shut up Kendall,"

Kendall laughed, "Alright, see you later sis. And for the record miss you already,"

"Bye Kendall, love you."

"Love you too Katie. Bye."

I hung up the phone and started texting my friends.

"So I couldn't help but hear that you're new in town?" Spoke a voice I've never heard before.

I looked and was face to face with a gorgeous face. I put my phone down and smiled, "Uhm, yeah actually. Just moved here with my mother."

The guy smiled, and boy did he have such a cute smile. "Welcome to Portland"

"Thanks,"

The man got up and walked over, pulling a seat out next to me. "Mind?"

I cleared my throat, "N-no not at all, heh." Oh My Gosh, he's sitting next to me now! I wanna smile and squeel a bit, god I'm silly for wanting to do such a thing.

"So I also heard you're going to class here. What are you Majoring in?"

I stared at him with my mouth open, did he think I was a college student? Portland had a nice college in town, I honestly wouldn't mind attending school here either. But nevertheless, I was sixteen I don't look like a college student, but then again I kinda dress a bit mature for my age. Heck I've bought a pack of cigarettes without getting I.d.'d.

I quickly closed my mouth and smiled, "I'm going to major in English." I was half lying, because I really do plan on majoring in english when I graduate. So I wasn't totally lying.

He smiled, "what a coincidence. I'm a major on english. Wow. . .name's James by the way." He held his hand out.

Smiling, I took his hand and shook it. "Katie."

James nodded, "cute name for a cute girl, hope you don't mine me asking. How old are you Katie?"

"I'm nineteen, late start to my college carrier." I lied. So what? People lie all the time, and its one little lie. It won't hurt anyone.

James had a big dumb, but adorable smile coming to his face. "I, uh, shouldn't do this but would you like a drink?"

I thought about it for a second, "Yeah sure, a margarita would be nice." I've never had one before, and I've always wanted to know if it was good.

James nodded and hurried back to where he was sitting before the bartender noticed him. James ordered the drinks and motioned his head towards a booth near the window. My hamburger came and I grabbed it and made my way towards the booth.

God. This is bad, I'm talking to a complete stranger. But he's a good looking stranger, so I'm making an acception.

I started eating my french fries when James arrived with drinks in hand. He sat down and handed me my margarita, I took it and sipped. Eww, it wasn't very good. I don't know why people like drinking this kind of stuff.

James and I started talking. Having random conversations, joking around, and laughing. I was having a blast until I suddenly needed to go pee. I asked where the bathroom was and James volunteered to take me to the restroom.

We got there and I noticed they had only one bathroom, for both men and women to use.

"There you go,"

"Thanks," I nodded and started for the bathroom. I felt James' fingers reaching for mine. Why try a move now when I'm about to go to the bathroom?

I stopped and wrapped my fingers around his, I started leading him into the bathroom. Next thing I knew I was sitting on the sink, making out with James. My legs wrapped around his body as we made out passionatly. I've never done this before, but it feels great.

-[ Next Day ]-

I was up early this morning, it was the first day of school. I was up late last night, too busy thinking about what happened last night. James. What a guy. I wish I could see him again.

The tardy bell rang and I snapped out of my thoughts. Holy crap, I'm going to be late. I looked at my schedule, 'English - Mr. J.D. Room 113'. I ran threw the halls to try and make it to class and prey to god the teacher wasn't a mean one.

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Diamond and I'll be your english teacher this year."

I reached the door and let out a sigh. I could hear the teacher talking, here I go. I slowly started turning the knob. First day of school and I'm already tardy.

"This is my first year teaching, but I'm sure you guys will make this year fu-"

The teacher stopped when I entered the room and started speaking, "I'm so sorry sir, I'm new here and got lo-," I stopped mid-sentence and stared at the teacher in shock. It was James. James was Mr. Diamond. He was my English teacher.

James looked just as shocked as I did. He was staring back at me with his jaw open. He spoke.

"Oh. . ."

"Crap. . ." I finished.

-[ End ]-

So what did you guys think?(: let me know, R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other stories, and I apologize.): I've been really busy lately with school and work. D: **

**Anyways, this one-shot may have multiple chapters. ;b Maybe depends if people review and want another chapter. Please R&R, and enjoy the story!**

"Something Borrowed"

Couples: Kames, and eventual Kenlos

P.O.V.: Carlos's point of view

Summary: It's Carlos's senior year in High School. He has a best friend named James, and has a big time crush on Kendall Knight. Carlos and Kendall recently became friends last school year, they were lab partners. Carlos introduces James to Kendall, and the two hit it off. Read to find out the full story.(:

Inspired by the film "Something Borrowed", Y'all should go watch it if you haven't.(: It's one of my favorite movies. :D

Here we go!

Finally, it's here! Senior year, after this year I'm out of school forever! Well, high school anyways.

The first day of school is halfway done. I'm glad I have three classes with my best friend James, but I can't tell you how excited I am to have four, FOUR, classes with Kendall.

I entered my sixth period class and found Kendall sitting in the desk farthest from the teacher. I smiled and walked over to the empty desk next to him. He was already smiling at me as I was walking up. I smiled back, like an idiot I may add, and sat next to him.

"Another class together Carlos, this makes it number five. Ha ha, that's awesome."

I nodded, "Yeah it is. Guess the school knows how much of a good team we are."

Kendall nodded and scooted his desk closer. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, I love this feeling. We started chit chatting before the warning bell signaling that students have only one minute to get to class before they're considered tardy rang.

I was too into the conversation with Kendall to notice that James had walked in.

"Hey Carlitos," I heard a voice say. I turned to see James standing in front of me and Kendall. He smiled and took the empty seat in front of Kendall.

"Hey James," I smiled back and started talking to Kendall again. I realized that I completely ignored James so I turned my attention back to him quickly. "James, this is Kendall. Kendall, James."

James held his hand out, "Sup?"

Kendall shook his hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you James,"

James smiled and glanced at me before looking at Kendall, "So this is the famous Kendall Carlitos is always talking about me."

I froze when I heard James' words. How embarrassed was I when Kendall looked at me then smiled, I could feel my face turning red.

"He talks about me?" Kendall asked glancing at James with an interested smile.

"Only all the time, he usually brings you into conversation."

I glared at James. I just wanted to grab my history book and throw it at his face to get him to shut up. He was embarrassing me in front of Kendall. James glanced at me and I mouthed "shut up" to him.

He rolled his eyes at me then continued talking to Kendall, "You should ask him out."

I was taking a sip from my water when I heard those words. I coughed out my water, almost choking, and wiped it away from my mouth. Kendall looked over to me, he was about to say something when I cut him off. "Wh-what are you doing James? We're just friends," I looked down.

Kendall looked away from me and down at the paper in his desk.

James turned his attention to Kendall, "Alright. Ask me out then,"

My eyes widened and I turned to James and Kendall. Kendall glanced up from his desk and stared at James for a bit. A smile came to his face, "A-alright,"

James smiled at him and they started chit chatting. Wow they barley met and already they're a couple. Class took forever to end that day, but I was sure glad when it was over.

The next couple of days were kind of awkward. Kendall and I rarely spoke, but that was because I avoiding him. I changed my seat in all the classes I had with him, so instead of sitting next to each other we sat in different ends of the classroom. When I would meet eye to eye with him he would give me a "what happened" look. I shrugged and mouthed "teacher". He nodded and I would turn my attention back to the lecture.

Talking to James also became uncomfortable, because he always talks about Kendall. I show him I get annoyed with the subject because I always roll my eyes, cough, or change the subject quickly. James is so oblivious that I really do like Kendall as more than a friend. Dumb ass.

Sixth period is also annoying because the happy couple sit together in the back. Every time I look at them they're laughing together, Kendall is 'secretly' holding James, or they're sitting close together. It was too much for me to handle, so I changed my sixth period. I asked my counselor to change my schedule around a bit too. Now I only have two classes with both Kendall and James. I didn't mind having classes with James, because even though he's with my crush he is still my best friend.

-[Homecoming week]-

The halls were decorated with stupid homecoming theme decorations. It seemed more crowded too, maybe because everyone wants to see the decorations so they take the main hall instead of their usual route to class.

I walked through the halls bumping into people left and right when the warning bell rang. I started running to class, stupid crowd made me rush. I turned to the C-wing, where my class was located, then bumped into someone. I held my head because my head ran into someone, "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going, my ba-" I stopped midsentence when I realized who it was I bumped into.

Kendall smiled at me, "Don't worry about it Carlos. Hope you didn't hurt your head too bad," he winked at me before I walked into class.

I was surprised to see that most of the seats were empty. I'm guessing all the students are being held back by the crowd too. I smiled when I saw that my usual desk was empty. I sighed in relief and sat down. I ignored Kendall, so I didn't notice him sitting down on the desk behind me.

Class was beginning and the teacher started his lecture when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Kendall.

"Hey," he said smiling.

I returned the smile, "Hey Kendall," I then turned my attention back to the teacher.

"So what happened with your schedule? I only see you in two classes now,"

I rolled my eyes before turning back to him. Did he really want to have this conversation during lecture? "I changed some of my classes to electives." I lied. I just changed my periods around. Usually that wasn't allowed, but thank god my counselor is friends with my aunt.

Kendall nodded before continuing, "Wow. That really sucks, I was so psyched that we had five classes together. But then again you were kind of avoiding me even when we had six classes together. . ."

The way he sounded . . . the way he said it made me feel awful. He was happy that we had classes together, and then I had to go and change that just because I couldn't stand to see Kendall and James together. "Yeah . . . I'm so sorry about that. I just prefer seats in the front," There I go, lying again.

Kendall stayed quiet. I took this as the conversation being over so I turned to the teacher to start listening to the lecture. The lecture went on for about twenty minutes before I felt a tap on my shoulder again. I turned around to see Kendall holding out a note to me. I grabbed it and turned back. I waited for the teacher to look somewhere else before opening the note.

' _Hey Carlos,_

_ I feel like we need to catch up. Want to have lunch? – Kendall '_

I turned back to Kendall and gave him a nod; the cutest smile came to his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned around, still smiling like an idiot, and I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach again. I haven't felt them in a long time.

Luckily for me lunch was after advisory, which was the class after this. I had first lunch, which is the first lunch period where 1/3 of the school gets to eat. We had forty minute lunches, and there are three lunch periods. Kendall had first lunch with me, I usually sat with my friends Camille and Jo, and Kendall usually sat with the other popular kids. James had third lunch, so it was just going to be me and Kendall.

Time seemed to go by fast, because before I knew it, it was lunch time. The butterflies came back as I walked into the cafeteria. I was starting to get nervous, I haven't talked to Kendall in a long time so I didn't know what to expect. I really hope he doesn't start bringing up James. That would be so annoying.

I looked around but didn't spot Kendall. I continued scanning for him when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Kendall holding out a brown paper sack lunch.

"Hope you like chicken salad,"

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite," I joked around.

Kendall smiled and we started walking. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to go walk around Campus. It's more quiet and not many people around,"

I nodded in agreement and looked over to the table where my friends and I usually sat. I saw Jo and Camille smiling and winking at me. They know my situation with Kendall, so I bet they were happy for me right now.

I followed Kendall to the back of the school where he stopped and sat down on the ground. He started unpacking his lunch and handed my half of his sandwich. "Well, are you going to eat with me or what?"

I shrugged and sat beside Kendall. I took a bite out of my sandwich, and smiled at Kendall. "This is really good," I lied, that wasn't the reason I was smiling. I was smiling because this is one of the best lunches I've had this school year.

Kendall smiled back, and swallowed the mouthful of sandwich he had in his mouth. "I got a little special drink mix if you want some," he said holding out a dark blue water bottle. He opened it and took a big chug. He handed me the bottle, and I took it with no hesitation.

I sniffed the bottle, whatever was in it smelled strong. I have never tasted alcohol and I guess there's a first time for everything. I downed some of it and quickly handed Kendall the bottle back. I made a disgusted face and Kendall laughed at me.

"Easy now, this is strong stuff."

"Now you tell me? Ugh, I downed a lot of it too."

Kendall started laughing, "Oh wow Carlos, it's going to hit you hard."

I smacked him playfully on the arm, "Are you really laughing at me right now? This is my first time drinking alcohol."

Kendall's eyes widened and he patted me on the back, "Oh Carlos . . . you're definitely going to feel it. It's your first time drinking and you're stomach is empty." He gave me a smile and burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever," I didn't feel any different so maybe he was just bluffing.

-[ Ten minutes later ]-

I burst out laughing at a funny story Kendall was telling me. I definitely felt different, so I guess this is how it was like to be drunk? Or buzzed? Whatever it is they call it.

"You're so funny Kendall; you really know how to make me laugh."

Kendall smiled at me, "That's good to know, I like it when you laugh."

I stopped and stared at him. We made eye contact and stared at each other for a good five seconds before the butterflies came back. I held my stomach and started giggling.

"Ha ha, what's wrong Carlos?"

"Th-the butterflies in my stomach, they're making me laugh."

"Butterflies?"

"Yeah, butterflies. You're the only person that makes me feel them."

It got silent and Kendall just looked down. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what I just said. I slapped my forehead and held my hands to my face, "Oh no. I've said too much, I'm sorry Kendall."

"S-so does that mean you like me?" Kendall asked looking at me.

I sighed and looked at Kendall, "I did like you, past tense. I'm sure you knew, I mean everyone knew. James, Jo, Camille, and other people I don't even talk to saw that I did."

He remained quiet for a bit before speaking again. "No, I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked down, "Because you're hot and I'm not. Hot people should be with hot people. So you and James are perfect for each other."

It was quiet now. It remained quiet for more than a minute. That's when I decided it would be best if I just left right now and try to pretend this conversation never happened. I got up and looked at Kendall, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say anything,"

I started walking off, when I felt a tug on my shoulder. I was being spun around and I felt a pair of smooth lips smacking against mine. My eyes widened but then closed shut. Kendall had his hands on my shoulders and he was kissing me, the butterflies were going crazy now.

Kendall pulled away and smiled at me.

I smiled back and Kendall leaned in for another kiss. This time his tongue was begging for an entrance into my mouth. I let his tongue in and before I knew it we were kissing passionately, his tongue wrestling with mine.

We pulled away from each other when the bell rang. First lunch was over and second lunch was about to begin. Kendall and I both frowned, so it was obvious that both of us wanted to continue what we were doing.

A smile came to Kendall's face, "I got an idea."

"What is it?"

Kendall pulled out his car keys from his pocket. "Want to skip class with me?" He held out his hand, with a big hopeful smile on his face.

I smiled and took his hand. His fingers slipped between mine and we started walking towards his car, hands locked together. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but it felt so good.

We made it to his car and Kendall and I jumped in. We hauled ass out of school. This is the first time I'm skipping class. I didn't care that I was missing my afternoon classes because I was spending time with Kendall. I rested my head on his shoulder and we continued to drive towards town.

[ To be continued . . .]

**A/N: I decided to make this into a multi shot story. It'll have maybe three parts to it, because I can't type anymore. D; Got to go to my aunts :b So hopefully I'll have part two up later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Part two will continue from where part one left off. :b Y'all well get to find out what happened between Kendall and Carlos. And there's going to be drama and awkwardness between James and the guys. **


End file.
